


All Anyone Needs

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bent down and kissed and nipped at his neck as he let out a simple "Hey beautiful."</p>
<p>Derek snorted. "More like fat piglet than beautiful."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Derek is pregnant with his and Stiles first child and it's super fluffy and adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Anyone Needs

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first work!!!! I hope its good please comment or subscribe. I'm hoping to make this a series. If you would like to give me a prompt, I'm up to anything.
> 
> My tumblr is Kayolive-Horan.tumblr.com - You can leave me any prompts or suspicions! Any ideas are helpful! ENJOOYYYYY!:) I swear my grammar isn't this bad in the story (at least I hope not...)

Stiles came home to the full pack, minus Derek, goofing off in the living room. It looked like Jackson and Isaac were seeing who could stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth without effectively suffocating themselves. Stiles could only shake his head and laugh. Over the years, the pack hadn’t matured at all. Though most of them were out of college, they still acted like they were still in high school. Stiles moved into the kitchen where he found his mate dipping pickles into a large jar of Nutella with some skittles on the side. He mentally grimaced with disgust, but tried to hide what he was really thinking.  
Last time he had made a comment on Derek's eating habits; he ended up sleeping on the couch for a week. He couldn't go through that again. He didn’t think he could have that bad of blue balls when he was married, but Derek hadn’t let Stiles lay a hand on him the whole week. Until Stiles broke down and literally begged on his knees for forgiveness. Needless to say, make-up sex was mind-blowing.

But then again Derek's temper was always flaring up lately especially since he was in his eighth month of pregnancy out of twelve. Turns out werewolf pregnancies went in quadmesters instead of trimesters. Yep that’s right. Stiles Stillinski had gotten his Alpha werewolf husband pregnant. Who was the man?  
Derek was still so sexy though even if he was a "blimpy bloated whale" (his words). Stiles thought he was still hot even as he sat eating his disgusting snack, swollen ankles resting on the chair opposite of him. He was wearing too big of sweats that swallowed his feet up. His shirt was definitely small on him. It rode up as he reached across the table, giving Stiles a a good view of his bloated belly. He had a beanie covering his hair, which Stiles guessed meant he had been too lazy this morning to do anything to it. And Stiles couldn't have found it any more endearing. It felt oddly domestic standing in the kitchen with his pregnant werewolf husband.

He walked up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him to rub at the stretched out skin on his sides. He knew that Derek had been having a lot of discomfort as he got farther into the pregnancy, so he tried to be caring and considerate. He bent down and kissed and nipped at his neck as he let out a simple "Hey beautiful."

Derek snorted. "More like fat piglet than beautiful." 

Stiles could only laugh at that. "You're not fat, you're just carrying our child that's all." he replied as he bent down to whisper in Derek's ear, "And I think it's fucking sexy." Derek shook his head getting up from the table to put away his snack "Whatever you say. You’re dirty talk isn’t gonna change a thing.”  
Stiles could only sigh because he knew Derek would never believe him anyways. But he could still try to make him believe. Right as he was about to reply, the rest of the pack came rumbling in, talking loudly and laughing.

"Hey we're gonna turn in for the rest of the night. You should probably take Derek to bed since he didn't have his daily nap." Scott said with a smirk as Derek gave him a warning growl from where he was standing at the sink. Stiles had told he pack that Derek should have a nap everyday around noon because of the orders Deaton had given them in preparation for the birth. He shot Derek a glare, effectively telling him that he would be in trouble later. And by later he meant as soon as they got into their room.

Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and headed to their separate rooms. (Except for Scott and Isaac, but that was a whole different story). After high school, when Stiles and Derek had gotten married, the pack had all helped to rebuild the Hale House as a wedding present. In return they were currently living in it as they finished school and got to work. Derek had given them free range to decorate as they saw fit and to decide who got which room.

Stiles and Derek arrived at their room which was at the end of the hall. Derek had picked it because he liked how the sunset and sunrise looked and it had previously been his parents room. Stiles closed the door behind them, so the pack wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. He knew Derek hated when he acted like a mother-hen in front of the pack.  
"Derek, why didn't you take your nap today," Stiles said calmly as Derek lay on their bed. 

Derek let out a sigh in response and gave a little shrug, "Pups were kicking too much and I want to cuddle with you, but you weren't there," he said frowning and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Stiles knelt down in front of him to make sure he didn't have a breakdown. His moods were always drastically changing and Stiles didn't want set him off on a sob-fest. "Shhh, it’s okay. I'm sorry Derek that I wasn't here for you and I love you. How about we go take a bath?" 

Stiles knew baths were the only thing that truly calmed down Derek when he had a mood swing like this. Derek nodded and got up with a small smile to head to the restroom. Stiles turned in the water, and then turned to help Derek undress. 

Once they were both undressed, Stiles sat in the warm water the helped Derek sit in-between his legs. Derek settled down and leaned back to get comfortable. Stiles took the time to shampoo his hair and carefully massage it. They sat in the bath quietly enjoying each other’s company and making small talk every so often. By time they were done, Derek was pretty much asleep. Stiles helped him out of the tub and sat him on the counter as he patted him with the towel to dry him off, then slipped him into some old boxers and a large jumper than was pretty much a dress on Derek. Stiles had shot up after college, putting him a full 4 inches taller than his husband.

As Stiles lay down with Derek in his arms, nuzzling his chest, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Here he was with a smoking hot husband, who didn't have that bad of personality either and a baby on the way. Stiles was going to be a dad. He finally got what he needed.

A family. 

And well that's all anyone could ask for


End file.
